Lo que he estado esperando
by milo-g
Summary: ― ¿Orlando…?/Steven puso sus dos manos a cada lado de la quijada de la chica, tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiró contra sus labios su respuesta./―Sí… HoennChampionShipping. Romance. (((No es el Brendan/Yuuki, es Orlando, el de ORAS))).
¡Uff! ¡Siempre rozando la línea!

Aquí Taylor Rowan, con una nueva historia, _inusualmente larga_. En verdad pido disculpas a cada persona con la que me quejé de las historias largas, porque ahora entiendo a esos fickers XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, The Pokémon Company... Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Este fic no-participa del reto "Février, le mois de l'amour" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak". Y también está dedicado a los admn, solo porque me agradan(?

Advertencias: Básicamente, MayxOrlandoxStevenxMay, o sea, son un círculo de shipping(? Pero entre otras cosas, hay chicoxchico. También hay algunos _ligeros_ **spoilers** de ORAS. Según mi criterio, no hay nada que arruine el juego, pero ante la duda, **están advertidos**.

Mi situación era: Rompimiento de esa ley que dice que no te enamores del crush de tu mejor amig . (Espero que no salga todo tachado :v).

Disfruten. (((shit))).

* * *

El calor era abrazante ese día. Era extraño, luego de todo lo sucedido con los legendarios primigenios, el clima de Hoenn se había visto afectado de cierta forma. Algunas zonas de la región eran más cálidas en verano y sus inviernos menos agresivos. Otras partes, resultaba lo contrario. Por otro lado, Ciudad Férrica había resultado algo completamente distinta. El verano era abrazante; el invierno era agresivo. Primavera y otoño se mantenían en un curioso punto medio.

Estaban casi a finales del verano, pero no parecía. May estaba en una heladería de Ciudad Férrica esperando a su gran amigo, Orlando. El castaño la había citado en ese lugar para darle una gran noticia. Había estado nerviosa y ansiosa todo el día. Es que... Orlando le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho antes de ver al legendario... Hacía que tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

Eran amigos de la infancia, o algo así. Cuando era pequeña, su familia viajaba hasta Hoenn para pasar las vacaciones junto con el profesor Birch y su hijo. Un año no fueron, el profesor tenía que hacer un viaje de expedición con Orlando. Al siguiente, ella se había caído y roto una pierna, así que no habían viajado. Cada año hubo una excusa y ambas familias dejaron de verse. Bueno, al menos ella y su madre, ya que su padre viajaba mucho a Hoenn, hacía trabajos para la Liga de esa región. El año en que cumplió quince fue el que sus padres eligieron para mudarse a Hoenn. Habían pasado casi siete años desde la última vez que había visto a Orlando. Cuando se reencontraron, su cabello era más largo y claro que la ocasión anterior, como las hojas de los árboles en otoño. Era más alto que ella, como por media cabeza, y era guapo. Tanto que casi dolía mirarlo. Aún le pasaba lo mismo a May, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

Hacía un año y medio que todos los incidentes de Hoenn se habían solucionado. Ahora tenía casi diecisiete. Y seguía enamorada de Orlando.

―Hola ―dijo él, sentándose frente a ella ―, lamento la tardanza.

―No te preocupes ―sonrió ―. ¿Quieres?

Le ofreció una cucharada de su helado, llevándola a la boca masculina. Orlando la aceptó gustoso.

Cerró los ojos del gusto, perdiéndose de los gestos de alegría de la chica.

―Mmmh... Cereza ―la miró a los ojos y sonrió ―, me encanta la cereza.

―Que bien ―, obviamente que ella sabía que a él le gustaba, ¿Por qué otra razón lo compraría? ―Entonces, ¿Qué querías decirme tan importante?

Se acercó más a ella, como si fuera a revelarle el secreto de su vida.

― ¿Ves ese de ahí? ―Señaló apenas con la cabeza. May giró la suya apenas, tratando de seguir la mirada del chico. Había un montón de chicas rodeando a alguien. Entre esas chicas se encontraba Lisia, esa famosa coordinadora.

― ¿Qué tiene? ―Cuestionó sin entender.

―Ahí está el amor de mi vida.

Todos y cada uno de los nervios del cuerpo de la chica se congelaron, haciendo que sintiera punzadas en cada parte de sí misma. Giró lentamente a mirar a Orlando, encontrándose con una cara de idiota enamorado.

― ¿El amor de tu vida...?

―Estoy enamorado, May ―le sonrió a la chica y se paró para abrazarla ―, gracias por dejarme compartir esto contigo.

Ella se separó casi de forma brusca.

― ¿¡Enamorado!? ¿¡Des-desde cuándo!?

―Creo que... ―el chico se puso en pose pensativa y la miró apenas ―, creo que desde _lo_ conocí.

May se volvió a sentar en su silla, derrotada. Sin embargo, corrigió al chico: ― _la_ conocí.

― _Lo_ ―repitió Orlando.

― _La_ ―May lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―May, estoy diciendo _lo_ , lo conocí. ¿Por qué me corriges? ―El chico también tenía el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Por qué es _la_ conocí! ¡ _Lisia_ es nombre femenino! ―Exclamó, más enojada por su amor no correspondido que por la equivocación del chico.

― ¿Lisia...? ¿Quién habló de ella? ―May lo miró confundida; Orlando dirigió su vista hacia el grupo que se disipaba y dejaba a una persona sola ―. Yo me refería a él.

La chica siguió los ojos de Orlando, encontrándose con un hombre, de más de veinte años, pero menos de veinticinco, caminando rápidamente hacia ellos.

― ¡May! ―Exclamó en cuanto estuvo delante de ellos.

―Steven ―dijeron May y Orlando al unísono, aunque sus tonos diferían mucho.

May sentía que su mundo se quebraba en miles de pedazos, al igual que el helado, que se derretía en sus manos.

―Oye, se caerá tu... ―no supo quién de los dos habló, pero lo ignoró y soltó el cono de helado sobre la mesa, salpicando apenas su ropa y la de Orlando ―helado...

―La cereza es el peor sabor de todos ―dijo en tono ácido y salió de la heladería. En cuanto estuvo en la calle, sonó apenas su flauta y, segundos después, Latias estaba con ella.

―Vamos a casa ―sentía su voz quebrar y sus ojos escocer. No podía esperar a llegar a su hogar.

Latias levantó vuelo tan veloz, que cuando Orlando y Steven estuvieron afuera, ya era tarde.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a Villa Raíz. Estuvo un rato más abrazada a su pokémon, llorando. Sintió un suave rugido -como un murmullo- salir de Latias; sonrió apenas.

―Te lo agradezco, pero creo que lo mejor será estar sola por un rato... ―Su voz quebró en las últimas sílabas y entró a su habitación por la ventana, justo donde Latias la había dejado.

Se desplomó sobre su cama a llorar, luego escuchó como Latias se iba y la dejaba desahogarse sola.

Lloró un rato, pero se vio interrumpida por su madre.

― ¿May...? ¡Cariño! ¿Qué sucede? ―La mujer se acercó preocupada a su hija cuando la vio en posición fetal en la cama.

―Nada ―su voz salió increíblemente convincente ―, suele me duele el estómago ―, pero su voz quebró al final.

―May... ―Su madre se acercó a ella y se sentó junto a ella ―, ¿Estás segura que te duele el estómago?

May rompió a llorar sobre su falda y le contó todo, exceptuando los nombres de Orlando y Steven de la historia. Su madre la abrazó y consoló, diciendo que no se preocupara. Esa era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón, pero no la última.

―Eso no me consuela mucho, mamá ―refunfuñó, hipando y con los ojos rojos.

―Cariño, sé que ahora sientes que nunca más habrá alguien como él, que es el fin del mundo, pero ―dijo antes de May la interrumpiera ―, si hoy pudiste amar a alguien, mañana también lo harás.

La mujer dio por terminada su labor y se levantó de su lugar.

―Iré a comprar para la cena... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

May lo pensó apenas.

― ¿Helado?

― ¿De cereza? ―Preguntó su madre.

La castaña hizo una mueca y frunció la nariz ―, de chocolate y fresa.

La cereza siempre había sido el peor sabor.

...

Pasó casi una semana sin salir de su casa. Igual no había mucha diferencia de antes, ya que estaba en vacaciones.

Pero el estar todo el día encerrada, traía sus contras. El primer día, Orlando fue a preguntar por ella, para entrenar como siempre hacían. Su madre mintió y dijo que estaba enferma. Al siguiente volvió, necesitaba ayuda para atrapar algunos pokémons de la Ruta 101. May seguía "enferma". El miércoles también. Y el jueves. Y el viernes. Y el sábado.

El domingo se levantó temprano, casi a las siete de la mañana. Estaba harta de Orlando, no tenía ganas de saber de él. No quería verlo, ni escucharlo, ni pensar en él.

Se preparó y dejó una nota sobre su almohada. Iría a entrenar para despejarse un poco.

Se asomó en su ventana y sonó apenas su flauta. Latias asomó su cabeza desde el techo de la casa.

― ¿Estuviste toda la semana allí? ―Acarició con cariño su cabeza ―. Gracias, amiga.

Subió en su lomo y se acomodó mientras tomaban altura lentamente. Paseó su mirada por el pueblo y sus ojos cayeron en la casa de Orlando, justo en él, que la miraba desde la ventana. Él levantó su mano apenas, saludándola; sin embargo, May giró su rostro, al mismo tiempo que Latias aceleraba.

Volaron por casi una hora, hasta que pararon en la Isla del Sur.

―Hace una semana estás conmigo... Latios debe extrañarte.

―Lo mismo pensé yo, al ver que no regresaba Latias.

Se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Steven Stone, un curioso amigo suyo y actual enemigo.

―He escuchado que estuviste encerrada en tu hogar... ¿Estás bien...? ¿¡A dónde vas!?

May se estaba volviendo a subir a Latias. No, por supuesto que no. No quería lidiar con Steven ahora mismo. Sin embargo Latias no dejó que huyera. Casi la empujó de su lomo y salió volando.

―Diablos... ―Steven le extendió su mano y la tomó a regañadientes.

―Pensé... ―Se aclaró la garganta ―en ir a verte.

May se cruzó de brazos.

―No lo hice.

―Creo que fue evidente, pero iba a darte el beneficio de la duda ―soltó en tono ácido y con el ceño fruncido.

Steven la miró, como si estuviera ofendido por las palabras de la chica.

― ¿Estás... bien?

Ella comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él.

―Oye, May ―la castaña lo ignoró ―. ¡Oye, no me ignores!

― ¡Oh, no! ―Se detuvo abruptamente, encontrándose con el hombre delante de ella. Puso sus manos en su propio rostro en un gesto de burla ―. ¡No, por favor, Steven Stone! ¡No creas que te ignoro! ¿¡Quién se atrevería a ignorar a alguien tan famoso y perfecto como tú!? ―Gritó en su cara.

Steven estaba atónito, no solo por la forma en que ella le había hablado, sino por lo dicho.

Frunció también el ceño.

―No sé por qué estás enojada conmigo, hasta donde sé, no he hecho nada malo.

―Claro ―se volvió a verlo sobre el hombro ―, tú eres perfecto, ¿Cómo sería siquiera posible que hicieras algo malo? ―Siguió caminando dejando al hombre atrás, mientras buscaba a Latias.

Steven decidió dejarla en paz. Si ella estaba enojada que alguien, que se desquitara con esa persona, no con él.

Volvió a lo que hacía antes de la llegada de la chica, recolectar rocas. _Claro_ , pensó para sí mismo, _las rocas son geniales. Ellas no te gritaban, ni te juzgaban, ni te hablaban mal, ni..._ Steven se encontró a sí mismo enojado, apretando una roca en su puño. La soltó como si ésta quemara y examinó su mano, encontrando una pequeña cortadura.

Se sentó en el suelo y suspiró, esta chica era tan problemática...

...

Luego de un rato de caminar, cuando el calor había abandonado su cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido. Steven no tenía... toda la culpa. No podía enojarse así con él, después de todo, también eran amigos. Trató de volver en sus pasos, pero no lo encontró. Tal vez de verdad lo había hecho enojar. Eso la hacía sentirse peor consigo misma.

Pero luego de caminar un rato, lo encontró. Estaba en la entrada de una cueva, sentado en el suelo, refunfuñando. No llegaba a escuchar qué decía, pero sí le causaba gracia.

―Oye ―apareció por detrás suyo y puso sus manos sobre los ojos masculinos ―, no quise hablarte así antes. ¿Me perdonas?

―No escuché una disculpa ―murmuró el hombre, con sus brazos cruzados.

May rodó los ojos y sonrió, luego tiró hacia atrás la cabeza de Steven y dejó un suave beso en la frente masculina.

―Ahí tienes mi disculpa ―él abrió la boca para refutar, pero ella siguió ―, y es lo mejor que obtendrás de mí hoy.

Steven tomó las manos de May suavemente y tiró de ella hacía adelante, pegándola a su espalda. Luego se levantó, llevando a la chica colgando.

― ¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar? ―Preguntó él con suavidad, sintiendo cómo ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

―Creo que sería genial.

Steven sonrió y tomó a la chica por los muslos, evitando que cayera. Sacó a su metalgross de su pokéball y subió con la chica en sus espaldas.

El pokémon los llevó hasta Ciudad Férrica, a las oficinas de Devon. Aterrizó en el techo del edificio; Steven bajó de un salto, aún con May en su espalda. Metalgross regresó a su pokéball y la chica bajó de su espalda.

― ¡Uff! Fue un largo viaje ―dijo en broma y luego miró a May ―, espero que la próxima, tú me lleves en tu espalda.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

―Vamos, con lo delgado que eres, me sorprende que hayas podido traerme hasta aquí.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―Cuestionó Steven, cruzándose de brazos.

―Te apuesto el almuerzo a que puedo llevarte hasta cualquier parte de la empresa en brazos ―la chica lo retó.

Steven bufó, subestimando a la castaña ―, por favor, May, tú no...

Se vio interrumpido ante el sorpresivo agarre de la chica, quien lo llevaba de forma nupcial.

― ¡M-May! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ―Exclamó Steven, abrazando a la chica por el cuello.

May lo ignoró y corrió hasta la puerta del tejado con el hombre en sus brazos. Bajó un piso por las escaleras y paseó por ahí con Steven en sus brazos, quien simplemente se tapaba la cara con la mano cuando se cruzaban con alguien de la vergüenza. May bajó dos pisos más, hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Steven, justo en la puerta, se encontraron con el padre de él.

―Buenos días, señor Stone ―saludó May, sudor corriendo apenas por su frente, sonriendo y con el Stone menor en brazos.

―P-Papá ―Steven estaba rojo de la vergüenza y se negaba al contacto visual con su progenitor.

―Buen día, May, hijo ―alternó su mirada entre los dos, sin saber realmente qué decir. Suspiró y miró a su hijo ―, Steven, dejé unos papeles en tu escritorio que me gustaría que revisaras hoy... O cuando puedas ―agregó y se alejó de ellos.

― ¡Es-Estarán listos para hoy! ―Exclamó sobre el hombro de la chica.

Entraron a la oficina, May lo bajó y luego soltó una carcajada.

Steven ni la miró, se acercó a su escritorio a revisar los papeles. May se acercó a la biblioteca que había en una de las paredes de la oficina. Observó cada libro, buscando algo qué leer. No se sorprendió al encontrar todos libros de geología.

― ¿Y qué quieres almorzar? ―Preguntó Steven, parado detrás de ella.

― ¿Comeremos aquí?

―Sí... ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

―No, solo que no creí que me invitarías a una cita en la empresa ―contestó ella, aún inspeccionando los libros y sin reparar en sus palabras.

―No tiene nada de malo una cita en la empresa... ―Steven se puso rojo en cuanto cayó en lo que dijo. Luego preguntó: ― ¿Esto es una cita?

May parpadeó confundida y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron apenas ―. No... lo sé. ¿Lo es?

―Si tú quieres... ―Steven se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

May se encogió de hombros y agradeció que él no viera su sonrojo.

―Dilo ―dijo luego de un rato, buscó apenas la mano de Steven ―, dilo, Steven ―repitió casi en un susurro, esperando que él de verdad la invitara a una cita.

Steven entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

― ¿Qué quieres que... diga?

May se dio vuelta apenas y Steven atrapó sus labios. Primero lento, casi sin moverse, sin respirar, sin sentir. May tiró de su mano y llevó la suya hasta la nuca de él. Steven la abrazó por la cintura, apoyándola suave contra la biblioteca. La besó más fuerte, más y más y más y aún más. Metió su lengua, acariciando la suya, entrando sin aviso y quedándose sin invitación.

May se separó bruscamente de él y tosió con fuerza. Steven estaba tan rojo como la blusa femenina y desvió por completo su vista de la chica.

―Yo... Me ahogué ―sonrió incómoda.

―L-lo lamento ―Steven no sabía dónde esconderse.

May seguía contra la biblioteca, también estaba roja, pero ni le llegaba a los talones al muchacho.

― ¿Almorzamos? ―Preguntó, tratando de deshacer la tensión.

― ¡Cla-claro!

Steven estaba nervioso y tartamudeaba a cada rato. Las palabras se trababan en su lengua, incomodándolo aún más.

May dijo lo que quería y Steven pidió la comida de ambos a la cocina de la empresa. Luego se sentó en su escritorio, prácticamente en la punta contraria a la de May, quien estaba sentada en un sillón con una mesa ratona, lugar donde comerían.

La chica no lo miraba, no quería incomodarlo más. Pensó seriamente en irse, Steven debía tener mucho trabajo, además, ella estaba supuestamente enojada con él. Ella. Estaba. Enojada.

Quiso golpear su frente contra la mesa en cuanto cayó. ¿¡Por qué diablos lo había besado!? O bueno, se dejó besar. Ellos eran solo amigos. Solo amigos. Además, y lo más importante, Orlando estaba enamorado de Steven. Se podría decir que ahora lo odiaba a él también, pero sería mentir.

Ella nunca había sido una chica rencorosa, mucho menos con su amigo de la infancia y amor. Pero… acababa de besar al amor de su amor. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le había gustado mucho. Nunca había besado a alguien, y encima, Steven lo había hecho de esa forma tan… tan…

Un calor la recorrió de arriba abajo, sorprendiéndola, tanto de las sensaciones como del placer que le traía pensar en ese amigo suyo besándola.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y miró de reojo a Steven, quien también tenía la cara roja y trataba de concentrarse en sus papeles. Un suave golpe en la puerta se oyó, sobresaltando a ambos.

―Joven Stone, su almuerzo está listo ―una voz masculina dijo, del otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡P-Pase! ―Steven se alejó del escritorio y se sentó al lado de May, mientras el empleado traía el almuerzo.

Se retiró y ellos comenzaron a comer en silencio. El sillón era pequeño, la mesa también. Estaban realmente incómodos en sus lugares, pero ninguno quería moverse. Momentos antes de que terminaran, el empleado volvió, trayendo consigo el postre.

Steven miró el postre, luego a May, luego al postre.

―Mmmh… Si quieres, puedes cambiarlo ―dijo, incómodo y rascándose la nuca.

May lo pensó un poco, ya que eran cerezas. Se encogió de hombros y lo miró.

―No pasa nada ―tomó una y la llevó a su boca ―, son feas en helado, no en fruta.

Era verdad, no se había percatado de cuánto odiaba el helado de cereza hasta su último encuentro con Orlando. Pero en frutas eran dulces y ricas. Miró de reojo a Steven, de nuevo; el hombre tenía cara rara, como un ataque de timidez continuo desde que la había besado. Suspiró y se giró a él.

―Juguemos algo ―Steven la miró, incitándola a seguir ―, hagamos preguntas sobre nosotros, y si el otro responde bien, gana una cereza.

―Muy bien ―Steven se giró a ella también ―, empieza tú.

―Yo… ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

Steven la miró de arriba abajo y contestó con una sonrisa ―, creo que diré rojo.

May sonrió y el hombre tomó una cereza.

― ¿Cuál es mi tipo favorito? ―Preguntó Steven.

―Tipo acero. Muy fácil.

Una tras otra, las preguntas fueron pasando. Ambos contestaban bien la mayoría de ellas, sorprendiéndose mutuamente.

Era el turno de Steven; él desvió un poco su mirada y sonrió apenas.

― ¿Sabes de quién… estoy enamorado?

May abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Esa no la sabía, es más, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que su amigo tuviera enamorada. O enamorado.

―No lo sé…

―Vamos, May ―Steven se acercó un poco más a ella, tenía insistencia en su voz ―, piensa un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, tratando de buscar a esa persona especial dentro de su cabeza. Pensó y pensó, pero solo una persona aparecía en su cabeza.

― ¿Orlando…?

Steven puso sus dos manos a cada lado de la quijada de la chica, tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiró contra sus labios su respuesta.

―Sí…

Unió sus labios con los de ella otra vez. Movió sus manos, dejándolas en la nuca de ella. Se movía apenas, esperando alguna reacción de ella. Al no llegar ninguna, se separó despacio, encontrándose con la mirada confundida de May.

―Espera… ¿Por qué me besaste ahora?

―Yo… Mi respuesta… ―Steven trataba de excusarse, pero May le interrumpió.

―Steven, yo dije Orlando.

Steven abrió los ojos sorprendido y confundido ―, ¿Orlando? ¿Por qué creíste que sería él?

May se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, avergonzada ―, n-no lo sé, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

―Es un chico ―May lo miró sin entender ―. ¡No soy gay! May, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso luego de que te haya besado dos veces?

Entonces la chica quiso golpear su frente contra la mesa de nuevo. Ahora todo era más claro para ella.

―Soy yo ―evidentemente.

Steven asintió y ambos quedaron envueltos en un silencio incómodo. May no sabía que decir, no tenía una respuesta para él. Es más, ¿Siquiera sentía algo por él?

― ¿Por qué ―comenzó el hombre ―dijiste Orlando? ¿De verdad parece como si hubiera algo entre nosotros?

Dentro suyo, May se debatía si confesarle el amor de Orlando o crear alguna mentira.

―Pues, ustedes... salen mucho juntos ―dijo sin pensar.

Steven arrugó la nariz ―. Difiero, en el último año, lo habré visto como cinco veces. En cambio a ti...

―Lo sé, lo sé ―contestó ella ―, casi todos los días.

―En serio, May ―Steven se reclinó en el sofá y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra ―, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora.

May suspiró cansada. Todo el tema la ponía exhausta. Se levantó de su lugar.

―Creo que me iré ―se estiró y miró al hombre ―, agradezco el almuerzo, Steven. Nos vemos luego.

Steven dejó que se fuera, sinceramente, todo entre ellos era incómodo. Además, tenía trabajo qué hacer.

...

May salió de la empresa Devon y comenzó a caminar a Villa Raíz. No quiso llamar a Latias, de verdad debía de extrañar a Latios. Caminar le haría bien, despejaría su mente; durante su regreso, atravesando Ciudad Petalia, se cruzó con su padre, Norman. Estaba cerrando el Gimnasio, para ir a almorzar a su casa.

―Oye ―dijo en forma de saludo cuando May se paró a su lado ―, creí que estabas cerrada en tu habitación aún. ¿Qué te hizo salir?

―Demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada ―contestó simple.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el sendero de regreso a Pueblo Escaso y, luego, Villa Raíz.

―Tu madre me dijo que peleaste con Orlando ―comentó Norman, en tono relajado ―. ¿Pasó algo?

―No. ―Contestó mordaz y luego agregó ―, él no hizo nada malo.

―Entonces no estás enojada.

―Sí lo estoy.

― ¿Con él? ―Norman la miró con una ceja arriba.

―No, papá, es solo… Es complicado ―la chica se pasó las manos por el cabello.

―May ―Norman la miró a los ojos, deteniéndose por un momento ―, tienes dieciséis años. Derrotaste a dos organizaciones criminales hace un año. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser esto?

May desvió apenas la mirada y sonrió. Norman pasó suavemente su mano por la cabeza de la chica y acarició sus cabellos.

Siguieron caminando charlando de otras cosas, más bien, de los retadores de Norman de ese día. May no lo escuchaba del todo, pensaba en Orlando y Steven, y en su estúpido triángulo amoroso. Debía hablar con Orlando, no podía evitarlo por siempre; además, él no se lo merecía. Mejor dicho, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de enojarse cuando nunca había revelado sus sentimientos? Él chico era una pobre víctima de su enojo. Debía hablar con él, tal vez decirle lo que sentía por él, tal vez disculparse, tal vez… no.

Al llegar a su casa, Orlando estaba allí, esperándola.

―Hola, Norman ―saludó al hombre, quien movió la cabeza y entró a la casa ―. May, por favor, podríamos hablar por unos minutos. Por favor.

La chica no sabía qué le había dolido más, la forma en que Orlando lo había pedido o su rostro. Sea como fuere, aceptó. Dolorosamente.

―May, yo… Lo siento ―ambos se sentaron en la puerta de la casa de la chica ―. No estoy seguro de qué hice o qué no, pero, de verdad, lo siento.

―Orlando, yo…

―Si me dijeras qué hice, te juro que lo repararía ―continuó, interrumpiéndola ―, soy capaz de ir a Johto a buscar a celebi para arreglar esto, pero, por favor…

―Estoy enamorada de ti ―soltó ella y siguió cuando lo vio cerrar la boca ―. Ese fue el problema; mi problema. Tú no hiciste nada, tú eres genial, Orlando, por eso me enamoré de ti.

Puso su mano en el hombro del chico, le sonrió y entró en su casa. No escuchó si se fue o no, no le interesaba. Solo tenía ganas de llorar, le dolía la garganta y sus ojos ardían.

Su padre no dijo nada cuando escuchó un hipido salir de su garganta, May solo subió a habitación a encerrarse. Aunque esta vez, esperaba que no fuera por una semana.

…

Al día siguiente amaneció angustiada, no triste o deprimida como la otra semana, solo preocupada y nerviosa por lo que Orlando pudiera decirle. Ella lo conocía, sabía que él no la maltrataría, pero también era probable que quisiera alejarse de ella. May no estaba segura de si eso le dolía por sus sentimientos románticos hacia él, o por la amistad que llevaban compartiendo desde la infancia. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared, cerca de las diez era.

Se levantó perezosamente, cambiándose el pijama por algo un poco más cómodo para la calle. Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando escuchó a su madre hablar con alguien. May se detuvo. ¿Su padre? No, él se iba a las ocho hacia el gimnasio. ¿Algún vecino? Tal vez. Aunque… ¿Y si era Orlando? ¿Y si quería hablar con ella sobre lo de ayer? ¿¡Y encima delante de su madre!? No, no, no. Ella estaba fuera de juego. Se cambió de nuevo. Pasaría veloz por el comedor y saldría directamente, a entrenar. Ese era un buen plan.

Desde el piso inferior se escuchaba cada paso que ella daba, desde los tranquilos hasta los frenéticos y rápidos. Luego se escuchó cómo bajaba las escaleras, agresivamente.

Ella estaba lista para enfrentar –evitar– a Orlando en su huida, pero lo que no se esperó fue a…

― ¿Steven? ―Se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón cuando lo vio ―. ¿Qué… haces aquí? ―Trató de no sonar tan agresiva, o reprochante, o incómoda. Dos de tres logró.

Su madre suspiró ―, May, Steven vino amablemente a traernos el desayuno, aparte de que tiene que discutir asuntos importantes de la Liga contigo. Sé cortés.

La mujer se levantó, llevando su taza vacía, cuando estuvo al lado de su hija, la castaña le sonrió cínica, en sus ojos diciendo que no le haría caso. Luego de eso se dirigió a la puerta de calle y salió de la casa, alegando que los dejaría solos y haría las compras.

― ¿Quieres leche-chocolatada? ―Ofreció Steven cordial.

May elevó una ceja ―. No soy una niña, ya no tomo eso ―se dirigió a la cocina, a servirse café y leche.

―Bueno ―Steven se encogió de hombros ―, no es como si lo que desayunara definiera mi edad.

― ¿Qué necesitas, Steven? ―Cortó May, sentándose frente a él.

―La Liga quiere que pruebes las nuevas pokéballs que saldrán a la venta en dos años―se reclinó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos ―. Eso es todo.

― ¿La Liga? ―May entrecerró los ojos.

El hombre suspiró ―, mi padre.

― ¿Tu padre, Steven? ―La castaña entrecerró los ojos aún más.

― ¡Está bien! ¡Yo quiero que lo hagas! ―Exclamó él, alzando sus manos al aire, sus mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza de verse descubierto.

May lo meditó, no era tan importante que ella lo hiciera, sin embargo, Steven había ido hasta allí a pedírselo personalmente; tal vez para él sí era importante. Aceptaría, no tenía nada que perder, además, a pesar de todo, ella aún lo consideraba un amigo cercano.

―Creo que podría ir por la tarde… ¿A dónde quieres ir a probar?

Steven sonrió apenas, ilusionado ―. Podríamos ir al túnel Ferdegal; está lleno de whismurs.

May asintió y dio un sorbo a su café con leche; escaneó la mesa, buscando con qué acompañar su bebida. Sonrió al encontrar sus galletas favoritas de chocolate. Ella no lo notó, pero Steven también sonrió cuando la vio comer las galletas; la miraba con satisfacción.

Dieron las once y ambos ya habían terminado de desayunar. Steven se levantó de su asiento y May lo acompañó a la puerta.

―Entonces nos vemos por la tarde ―dijo ella.

―Sí, en la entrada del túnel ―Steven puso una mano en la mejilla femenina, acariciándola con suavidad. Sonrió y la miró a los ojos ―. Nos vemos luego, May.

Ella no dijo nada, quedó estática en su lugar, compartiendo el contacto visual. Steven retiró su mano de forma lenta y se alejó caminando.

―Hola, May.

― ¡Orlando! ―Exclamó del susto, al no sentirlo llegar. Tal vez había estado allí todo el tiempo, por eso no lo escuchó. Pero si había estado allí… ―, me sorprendiste recién.

―Sí ―él sonrió apenas ―, oye, ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría que habláramos.

May asintió y ambos entraron en la casa de la chica.

― ¿Quieres tomar algo? ―Ofreció ella.

―No, gracias ―declinó y luego fue al grano ―. Respecto a lo de ayer… Creo que no podré aceptar tus sentimientos, May. Simplemente, yo ―sus ojos se negaban a encontrarse con los de ella, como si de alguna forma estuviera avergonzado de sus sentimientos ―; a mí no me gustan las chicas.

―Orlando, ya lo sé ―ella se acercó a él y puso sus manos en los hombros del chico ―. No voy a obligarte a que me mires con otros ojos, ni te acosaré hasta que quieras estar conmigo, yo lo aceptaré… Lo acepto.

Su corazón dolía y había dolido con cada palabra que había dejado su boca, pero era la verdad. Orlando era una guerra perdida, que en la que participar solo significaría más dolor. Sin embargo, ella lo miró a los ojos, mientras los propios le escocían, y le sonrió. Orlando también le sonrió de vuelta y la abrazó.

― ¿Aún somos mejores amigos? ―Preguntó él con timidez en el hueco del cuello de ella.

―Por supuesto que sí ―May lo abrazó más fuerte, apretando sus omóplatos contra su cuerpo ―. Y seguiremos siendo mejores amigos por mucho más tiempo.

…

Al principio, Orlando era un poco reacio a hablar con May sobre Steven. Creía que sería doloroso para su amiga escucharlo hablar sobre la persona que amaba (no desde un poco de vista egocéntrico, claro). Pero al verla hablar sobre otros chicos, o también a veces, cuando ella sacaba el tema de Steven, se dio cuenta de que ya lo había superado; entonces, dio rienda suelta a sus palabras. Orlando estaba muy feliz de no tener que ocultarse con su mejor amiga, de que no había secretos entre ellos.

May, por otro lado, aún ocultaba lo que había pasado con Steven. Tres años habían pasado y ella sabía que él aún sentía algo. El ex-campeón lo disimulaba muy bien, sin embargo. Había ocasiones en que hasta la castaña se olvidaba, aunque él s _e lo recordaba._ No solían verse por otras cosas que no fueran "profesionales", ya fueran asuntos de Devon S.A. o de la Liga. Pero siempre, luego de verse por alguna u otra razón, Steven la invitaba a ir otro lugar. De vez en cuando, May aceptaba, aunque la mayoría de las veces le daba negativas al mayor.

Pero él no se rendía.

Ese día amaneció frío. Parecía que el invierno llegaba. Se levantó de su cama y se vistió. Salió de su casa y llamó a Latias; ese día era de entrenamiento. Hacía un tiempo que tenía el hábito de ir a la Isla del Sur a entrenar.

― ¡May! ―Se giró y se encontró con Orlando, saliendo de su casa ―. ¿Irás a entrenar? ―Ella asintió ―. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

―Claro ―sonrió ella. Latias llegó y ambos subieron en su espalda.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la Isla del Sur. Orlando dio una mirada general al lugar y miró a su amiga.

―Así que aquí atrapas a los pokémons de otras regiones…

― ¿Nunca estuviste aquí? ―Orlando negó.

―Daré una vuelta por el lugar ―anunció el chico. May asintió, sabiendo que él quería atrapar más pokémons.

Ella comenzó a caminar, buscando pokémons salvajes también, aunque encontró algo más.

― ¿Steven? ―El aludido dio un respingo al no escucharla llegar. Él estaba casi recostado en el suelo, detrás de una roca mediana.

― ¡Shshsh! ―Exclamó callándola y tirando de ella para que se escondiera también ―. Mira, detrás de esos arbustos ―, señaló en un susurro.

Siguió las indicaciones del mayor y observó el lugar en cuestión. Lentamente, un pequeño beldum se asomó del arbusto. May miró de reojo a Steven y vio cómo sus ojos brillaban de alegría al ver al pokémon asomarse. Lentamente, él salió de atrás de la roca y caminó a paso lento hasta el beldum. Sin hacer ruido y con suavidad, sacó de su bolsillo un pokélito. Dio un paso hacia la criatura y se lo ofreció. El pokémon estaba reacio, pero lo aceptó. Steven sonrió, se sentó al lado del pequeño y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

May se acercó también y se sentó al lado del hombre.

―Esa parecía estrategia de Safari.

―Lo era ―confesó Steven y agregó ―, siempre hago eso cuando vengo aquí.

Beldum terminó de comer y se acercó más a Steven, buscando sus manos para acariciarlo.

―Oye, tú… ―Steven pasaba sus manos por el frío cuerpo del pokémon mientras hablaba, sin mirar a la chica ―, ¿Qué harás más tarde?

―No lo sé, vine con Orlando, así que…

―Claro, claro ―contestó Steven veloz, sin querer escuchar la negativa. Concentró toda su atención en el beldum, en acariciar su cabeza.

Y May se sintió terrible. Por alguna razón, le dolía cada vez que rechazaba al mayor de esa forma.

―Aun así, podría decirle a Orlando de ir los tres a almorzar ―ofreció ella.

Steven la miró apenas, encontrándose con la sonrisa de la castaña. Y él también sonrió.

―Me parece genial.

…

Al final, Orlando los llevó a los dos a su casa. El profesor Birch estaba en su laboratorio, como siempre, así que estaban solos.

―Pónganse cómodos ―dijo en cuanto entraron. Steven no lo había notado, pero May sí. Su amigo llevaba una sonrisa nerviosa, todo el tiempo desde que ella le había dicho que Steven vendría con ellos. Orlando no podía estar más feliz. Habían comprado comida rápida para almorzar. Pusieron todo en la mesa ratona de la sala y los tres se acomodaron allí. Steven en una punta, Orlando en otra, May en el medio.

―Steven ―llamó Orlando, mientras tomaba su vaso ―, oí que Devon está desarrollando una nueva pokéball.

―Así es ―contestó luego de tragar la comida de su boca ―, estas pokéballs servirían para devolver a los pokémons a su estado normal, luego de las batallas.

―Serían ideales para quienes viajan.

―Exacto ―Steven sonrió.

May suspiró, sabía cuánto le emocionaba ese proyecto a Steven por todas las veces que se lo había comentado. Al ver que Orlando sacaba el tema, simplemente comenzó a ignorarlos, concentrando su atención en la televisión frente suyo.

De un momento a otro, el sonido de un pokégear la devolvió a la realidad.

― ¿Hola? ―Orlando contestó y habló un rato. Cortó y se giró a mirarlos ―. Mi padre me necesita en el laboratorio…

―No te preocupes, ve tranquilo ―contestó May ―, si te apresuras, estaremos aquí para esperarte.

Orlando miró a May y señaló a Steven con la cabeza, pero Steven captó la indirecta y creyó que se refería al desorden de la mesa.

―Nosotros podemos limpiar esto mientras ayudas a tu padre, si es lo que te preocupa.

Los dos menores intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y Orlando sonrió nervioso.

―Cl-claro, era eso ―se rascó la nuca y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta ―. ¡Gracias, May! ¡G-gracias, Steven!

Orlando salió veloz de la casa, decidido a regresar lo antes posible.

Un rato depués, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. La mayoría de las cosas eran desechables, por lo que terminaron rápido. Luego regresaron a la sala; Steven se sentó en el sofá y May a su lado.

―Es un chico agradable Orlando, ¿No? ―Comentó Steven.

―Sí ―respondió May, con una sonrisa soñadora.

Steven tenía el rostro serio, el ceño apenas fruncido. May seguía con una tenue sonrisa, a pesar de que su atención estaba en la televisión.

―Oye ―llamó Steven.

― ¿Hm? ―Ella no despegó su mirada del artefacto.

―May ―insistió.

― ¿Qué, Steven?

―Oye, mírame.

May rodó los ojos y giró hacia el mayor ―. ¿Qué…?

Steven se acercó a ella, tan cerca que la besó. May tenía los ojos grandes, bien abiertos. Estaba estática, pero no, solo así se sentía; su cuerpo se movía solo, llevando su mano a la nuca de él. Steven abrió los ojos apenas y se encontró con los aún asombrados de ella. Se separó apenas, sin romper el contacto visual.

―N-no me mires así ―dijo él, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban lentamente.

―Lo lamento, Steven, pero es la mirada que pongo cuando me besan.

― ¿Te molestó que lo hiciera? ―El mayor la retó con la mirada.

La castaña mantuvo la mirada, pero se debatía por dentro el dejar salir su respuesta o no. Se sonrojó e hizo un mohín.

―No lo sé.

Steven sonrió y volvió a besarla, arriesgándose a obtener un rechazo de parte de la chica. Pero no, May le siguió la corriente. Abrazó su cuello y se dejó besar por él; de a poco, ambos se fueron reclinando más y más en el sofá, hasta quedar acostados. Steven estaba sobre ella, besándola lento, succionando apenas sus labios. Luego pasó a su comisura y a su mejilla. May paseó sus manos por el cabello de él, acariciando su nuca. Steven su separó de nuevo y volvió a mirar a May a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tenía los labios entre abiertos y sus ojos brillaban. Steven estaba a punta de retomar sus labios, pero un pequeño sonido los distrajo.

La puerta de calle se abrió, mostrando a Orlando, de regreso.

― ¿Qué le sucedió a Steven? ―Preguntó al ver cómo el mayor corría fuera de escena.

May se aclaró apenas la voz ―. Fue al b-baño ―estaba sudando de los nervios ―, creo que le cayó mal la comida.

Orlando se sentó al lado de la chica.

― ¿Qué estaban mirando? ―Preguntó, señalando la televisión.

May estaba a punto de responder, pero Orlando se levantó de su lugar al ver a Steven volver.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, Steven? ―Preguntó, preocupado.

―Yo… ―May se paró veloz de su lugar y le hizo señas negativas ―mal. Muy mal.

― ¿Muy… mal?

― ¡Sí! ―Exclamó May y acercó a toda velocidad al mayor ―, ¿No ves? ¡Tiene fiebre!

―Creo que lo mejor será que regrese a casa…

Orlando asintió apenas, con cara decepcionada.

―Espero que te mejores ―sonrió luego.

Steven se despidió apenas, ya que May lo arrastraba fuera de la casa. Llamó a Latias y ambos subieron.

― ¡Uff! ¡Estuvimos cerca! ―Exclamó ella.

― ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? ―Preguntó Steven. Estaba abrazado a la cintura de la chica.

―Tú a Devon, y yo iré a mi casa.

Dicho y hecho, May dejó a Steven y regresó, pero en un momento se desvió. Latias la llevó de nuevo a la Isla del Sur.

―Te gusta mucho este lugar, ¿No? ―Latias movió su cabeza, casi como una afirmación. Luego, se alejó volando de May, yendo a buscar a Latios.

May suspiró y se sentó sobre una roca. No tenía el valor de volver a casa y enfrentar a Orlando, tampoco volver con Steven era una opción

― ¡Arrgh! ―Soltó con frustración.

Todo era culpa de Steven, él siempre hacía todo más complicado. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de ella, tal como lo había hecho ella con Orlando? Cada vez que estaba con él, sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía rápido… ¡Pero no! ¡No lo aceptaría! Ella ya sabía qué le pasaba con él. Pero nunca le rompería el corazón a Orlando. Tal como las cosas estaban en ese momento, funcionaban. Prefería romperle lentamente el corazón a Steven que de un golpe a Orlando. Así los tres sufrían lo menos posible.

…

Una semana después, Orlando llamó a Steven para ver si estaba mejor. Habló un poco más con él (para su alegría) y finalmente, Steven lo invitó (y a May) a la fiesta de lanzamiento de la nueva pokéball.

Por supuesto que Orlando aceptó y llevó a May casi a la rastra. Era una fiesta formal, en la terraza de Devon. Ellos llegaron casi sobre la hora, subieron al lugar y pidieron algo de beber, ya que la mayoría de las personas tenían copas en sus manos.

― ¿Cuántas personas sin copas en sus manos puedes contar? ―Preguntó Orlando en el oído de la chica.

May miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie. Puso una mano en su boca, tratando de acallar la carcajada que luchaba por salir.

Charlaron un rato más, esperando el momento en que Steven llegara. Cerca de las diez de la noche, las luces bajaron, haciendo que el escenario, en el centro de la estancia, destacara más. Orlando le hizo seña de acercarse, pero un roce en su mano la detuvo. Steven estaba ahí, detrás de ella, pidiendo que lo siguiera. Ella devolvió su mirada a Orlando, que se alejaba cada vez más, luego regresó a Steven. Tomó su mano y lo siguió.

Él la guio hacia su despacho.

― ¿Por qué ―preguntó Steven; tenía sus dos manos enlazadas con las ella ―, desde que Orlando está involucrado, aceptas mis invitaciones?

May bufó, nerviosa ―. Vamos, esta es la segunda invitación.

―Esta es una fiesta de gala. En tu vida habrías aceptado venir ―. Steven hizo una pausa ―, a menos…

― ¿Qué? ―Cuestionó ella.

―Sientes algo por alguien de la fiesta.

May frunció el ceño.

―Por mi padre.

― ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

―Por Orlando, entonces.

―Ya no siento nada por él ―contestó en voz baja.

―Entonces, ―Steven apretó sus manos ―, ¿Por mí?

May desvió la mirada y no contestó. Steven frunció el ceño.

―Es por mí ―afirmó él, aún con el ceño fruncido ―. Diablos, May… ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

― ¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!? ―Exclamó ella, soltando sus manos y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

― ¡Qué me amas, qué me quieres, qué siquiera sientes algo por mí!

― ¡No! ―Exclamó ella, alejándose de él y dándole la espalda―. No puedo hacerlo, yo… Orlando está enamorado de ti.

Steven se quedó en su lugar, congelado. Eso sí que no esperaba que ella le dijera. Dio un paso hacia la castaña, bien cerca, pero sin tocarla.

― ¿No quieres estar conmigo, porque eso hará sufrir a Orlando? ―Aventuró el mayor. May asintió ―. ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Estoy condenado a besarte a escondidas para que él no llore? ―La chica se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido, para cuestionar sus egoístas palabras, pero Steven se adelantó ―. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Vivirás preocupada de que tu mejor amigo no se enamore de tu novio?

May desvió la mirada, aún enojada ―. Sí.

― ¿Y yo no puedo pelear por ti? ―Preguntó Steven, buscando sus manos.

―Yo… no lo sé, Steven ―su voz tembló al final.

―May, ―la miró a los ojos ―yo te amo a ti. No me importa lo que Orlando piense, porque nunca podré verlo de la forma en que lo hago contigo.

May lo abrazó, pasó sus brazos por encima del cuello masculino. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién lastimar.

―May ―susurró Steven en su oído ―, danos una oportunidad.

Lo elegía a él.

Se separó y lo besó. Ella estaba de puntitas en sus zapatos altos para poder alcanzarlo. Steven pasos sus brazos por la cintura de ella, abrazándola y levantándola apenas. Después de un par de pasos, llegaron al escritorio de Steven. May se sentó en él y siguió besando al mayor. Ella abrió su boca y él metió su lengua dentro, recorriendo toda la cavidad. Sus manos paseaban a lo largo y ancho de la espalda de la chica. May llevó sus manos hasta la camisa de Steven, aflojando la corbata y comenzando a desabrochar los botones. Cuando terminó, apoyó sus manos en el estómago masculino y subió, acariciando todo el camino hasta su pecho y luego su espalda alta. Dejó sus manos sobre los omóplatos de él, presionándolo contra ella misma.

Steven se separó apenas y suspiró contra sus labios.

―Te amo.

Ella soltó una risita, Steven la volvió a besar, corto y May soltó otra risita. Luego una carcajada, y otra y otra.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―Preguntó Steven, contagiándose de ella.

―N-no lo sé ―risa ―, creo qu-que estoy feliz ―risas (varias).

―May ―dijo Steven, sonriendo ―, deja de reír.

― ¿Por qué? ―Cuestionó ella.

―Voy a besarte, de nuevo.

Steven puso sus labios sobre los de ella, aunque mucho no pudo hacer por las risitas que seguían saliendo. Pasó a besar su mejilla y dejar un camino de besos por todo su cuello.

―S-Steven… ―suspiró ella, entre la risa propia y las cosquillas que él le hacía. ― ¡Ay, carajo!

La puerta se abrió, lenta, pero al mismo tiempo, rápidamente para ellos. Orlando apareció allí, con una copa en cada mano.

― ¡N-no es lo que p-parece! ―Exclamó May, empujando a Steven y yendo hacia Orlando.

―Claro que no ―bufó sarcástico Orlando, soltó las dos copas y se alejó por el pasillo, para luego salir de Devon S.A.

…

Exactamente como May había hecho cuando Orlando le había roto el corazón, el castaño estaba encerrado en su habitación. May tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar con él, pero el profesor Birch no la dejaba, diciendo que Orlando no quería verla. Ella no discutía con el profesor, ya que se daba cuenta que él era ajeno a la situación y que estaba igual o más preocupado que ella por su hijo.

Estaba dolida por su amigo, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Tenía derecho a ser feliz también, y el que Steven la eligiera a ella, le daba derecho.

― ¿Sigue sin salir? ―Preguntó Steven. Ahora que ellos eran a _lgo así_ como una pareja, May aceptaba la mayoría de sus invitaciones; no todas, ya sabes, para mantener el interés.

―Sí ―May suspiró ―, y tampoco quiere verme. Creo que de verdad está enojado.

―Oye ―Steven puso su mano sobre la de ella ―, es mejor que lo sepa ahora, a que lo descubra luego de un año de relación secreta.

―No eres bueno dando consuelo, ¿Verdad? ―Cuestionó ácida.

Steven se encogió de hombros ―, me destaco en otras cosas.

May desvió su mirada a la ventana. Steven acarició su mano sobre la mesa.

―En algún momento tendrá que salir, no puede vivir el resto de su vida encerrado ―Steven le sonrió cuando ella lo miró ―. Además, siempre puedes forzar una ventana de noche para hablar con él.

May soltó una risita ante la tonta ocurrencia del otro.

Luego de un rato, ambos salieron de la cafetería donde estaban. El curioso otoño de Hoenn estaba bien presente, junto con sus lluvias aleatorias.

― ¿A dónde quieres ir? ―Preguntó Steven, mientras caminaba de la mano con May.

―No lo sé, podríamos… ―su voz se fue apagando lentamente, luego giró a Steven veloz ―. ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Luego te llamo! ―Exclamó y salió corriendo.

Cruzó la calle y giró en un callejón.

― ¡Oye! ―Llamó ―. ¡Oye! ¡ORLANDO!

Parecía que con cada grito, Orlando corría más rápido, queriendo alejarse de May. Pero ella corrió y corrió, hasta que casi le pisaba los talones.

― ¡No olvides que siempre…! ―Estiró sus brazos ―. ¡He sido más rápida que tú!

Abrazó al chico por el cuello. Orlando era más alto que ella, y su cuerpo era casi dos veces más que el suyo, por lo que nunca lograría tumbarlo de un salto. Solo quedó colgada de él.

― ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que hables conmigo! ―Exclamó.

Orlando se detuvo. Quieto en su lugar. No miró a la chica ni hizo ruido a alguno. May no tenía ni idea de qué hacer; ya lo tenía ahí, ¿Ahora qué?

―Lamento nunca… haberte dicho nada sobre Steven. Esto… fue la primera vez.

― ¿En serio? ―Orlando la miró por sobre su hombro.

―Mmm… no. ―Confesó ―. ¡Pero no fue culpa suya! ¡Nunca le dije nada de ti o siquiera evité nada!

Orlando volvió a darle la espalda, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

―Orlando, lamento todo esto ―dijo May, sintiendo como su garganta se iba anudando lentamente ―, debí haberte contado todo desde la primera vez que pasó, creí que… Si todo era secreto, ambos serían felices.

― ¿Ambos?

―Suena raro, pero sí ―May sonrió apenas, mientras se refregaba los ojos.

― ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú eras feliz con las cosas como estaban antes?

―Yo… los tenía a ambos…

―May ―Orlando se giró por completo y la miró a los ojos ―, ¿Eres más feliz ahora que antes?

Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que exclamó ―, ¡Sí! ¡Soy más feliz!

―Entonces, creo que podré soportar esto por mi mejor amiga ―Orlando la abrazó, dejando que ella llorara sobre él.

* * *

Quedé media _Meeeh_ con ese final, pero estoy conforme. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y pueden dejarme reviews, que serán bien recibidos por moi uvu

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
